Tempted by demons
by robar56
Summary: So this is my first Dragon age fanfiction. It's an MerrillxfemHawke fiction, so, if you don't like this, don't   read it. Somewhere during act 2 Merril is trying to repair the Eluvian in vain and is surprisingly visited  by Hawke.


Tempted by demons. A Dragon Age 2 fanfiction

_So this is my first Dragon age fanfiction. It's an MerrillxfemHawke fiction, so, if you don't like this, don't  
>read it. Somewhere during act 2 Merril is trying to repair the Eluvian in vain and is surprisingly visited<br>by Hawke. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or places unfortunately._  
>-<p>

Merrill, former Member of the Dalish and now apostate mage and inhabitant of the Kirkwall Alienage, was frustrated.  
>She sat in front of a huge mirror, which showed no reflection. The Eluvian. An ancient magic device, the high<br>elves used to communicate with each other over thousands of miles.

But no matter what Merrill did, nothing made the goddammed thing work. The young elf had tried pretty much  
>anything. She even consoled a powerful demon of pride for help. But although she was able to clean the mirror<br>from the teint of the darkspawn with bloodmagic it still didn't work.

In addition also the obtaining of an old elven woodcraft tool, named an Arulin'Holm, with the help of Merrils  
>aquaintance Caris Hawke a week ago, did no good.<p>

The young elven mage sighed and finally stopped working on the Eluvian. She decided to go into the kitchen and  
>eat something. On her way she heared a sudden knock on the door of her small shack.<p>

She frowned. It was very rare that someone visited her. She didn't had much friends. Actually her only real  
>frieds were Isabela and Varric the dwarf and those never visited her, but invited her over to the hanged man.<br>The only ones that would visit her here would be robbers who wanted to steal the little money she had (that  
>happened only three times so far and always took an unfortunate end for the criminals.), Hawke wanting her to<br>help for some kind of dangerous quest or the templars wanting to lock her into the circle and/or kill her.  
>All three of these options didn't seem very tempting.<p>

Merrill got a grip on her magic staff for the case that a fight was ahead of her and walked over to the door.  
>The knock repeated itself and the young elf reluctantly opened the thin wood portal.<br>Seconds later she didn't know wether to be relieved or afraid. In front of her shack stoon no one lesser than  
>Caris Hawke. Merrill gulped nervously as her throat became instantly dry and cold shudders ran down her spine.<br>"H.. Hello Hawke", she stuttered. The other woman smirked at the elfs nervousness and answered with a simple:  
>"Hi Merrill", while she tucked a strand of her beautifull red hair behind her ear.<p>

Merrill couldn't help but notice once again how beautiful the 20 years old Caris Hawke was.  
>Her face was angelic. Her cute nose,her green, shining eyes, her sinful lips and the long flowing hair seemed to be flawless.<br>Also Caris thin, athletic but still shapley and perfectly curved body was every mans dream.  
>Merrill always felt physically inferior in the presence of the other woman. As if Caris Hawke wasn't already<br>intimidating enough. It didn't help either that the young elf secretly prefered women before men and found  
>Caris more than just attractive.<p>

Not that she would even think about starting a relationship with Hawke. Her attraction for Caris was only  
>physically. After all she didn't even like the other woman and was on the contrary terribly afraid of her.<br>Sure they had some things in common. They were both apostate mages and just like Merrill Hawke learned to use  
>forbidden blood magic somehow. But that was already where the commons stopped.<br>Firstly Merrill was very shy and doubful of herself, while Hawke never showed any sign of doubt, fear or  
>regret. Furthermore the young elf was, even though her use of blood magic, a very kind and caring spirit,<br>who always felt bad when other people suffered.

Caris Hawke on the other hand didn't match any of these qualities. To call her selfish and cruel wouldn't  
>do her justice. Merril was more of the opinion that the human mage could be called plain evil.<br>It was obvious that the suffering of other people was pure pleasure to Hawke. She was a crazy, mentally sick and  
>sadistic bitch with a soul as black as the darkest hours of night. Caris was able to rip a templar into pieces with the<br>help of bloodmagic, while smiling happily like a child. Moreover it was one of her favourite activities, to slowly pull of  
>the skin of the ones, who were stupid enough to cause her trouble, with a content smirk on her face.<br>Merril once witnessed this act of cruelity, when Hawke slowly skinned a dwarf named Dougal, who wanted to  
>blackmail her. The elven mage had to throw up during back then, while Caris enjoyed the screams of agony from<br>the dwarf.

But unlike other psychotic killers Caris Hawke was in no way mentally instable or running plain amok. No, on the  
>contrary. Her mind was razorsharp and she was very charismatic, making her able to talk herself out of the worst<br>situation. In addition Hawke had various contacts in to every important criminal organisation, the influent nobles and  
>merchants and even the templars. This made the blood mage even more dangerous than she already was.<br>As if that wouldn't have been enough. Caris was a very powerful mage, who could even have outpowerded some  
>of the mightiest magisters of Tevinter if she wanted and that even without a stock of slaves. It was quite stunning<br>to Merrill that Hawke was only in the posession of one elven slave girl, named Orana. And from what the former Dalish  
>had heared Orana was even treated quite good by her mistress. She didn't get hit or mistreated in any other way and<br>was even allowed to eat the same meals as Hawke herself.

Sure Caris was mostly rude and commanding with her, but she treated her no worse than her former masters. Merril  
>could only wonder why Hawke made everyones live a living hell aside from that of her slave. She supposed that the<br>human mage just didn't want to cause any attention on Orana, so nobody would uncover her illegal posession of  
>a slave.<p>

However Hawke was feared all over the city, for her reputation to slowly and painfully kill erveryone that got dared to  
>act against her even only got on her nerves, no matter who it was. For Caris Hawke did not care, who she killed. She<br>even killed her own sister Bethany in the deep roads, when she was befallen by the teint of the darkspawn. Without  
>shedding a single tear Hawke ended the life of her sister and left her dead body behind for the darkspawn to feast on her<br>flesh.

So Merrill had every reason to fear her visitor anyway. But for Merril there was even one more specific reason to be  
>terribly afraied of the red haired human. During an episode in the fade a few months ago the young elf foolishly sided with<br>a demon of pride who promised her to help her restore the high culture of the elves.  
>Caris didn't faulter to slit the young elves throat open with the blade on the end of her magic staff. Thankfully Merrill woke<br>up unharmed in the real world, but in her nightmares she somtimes still felt the cold steel slide through her flesh and see  
>Hawkes ice cold facial expressiond with which she killed her.<p>

Later that day the human blood mage threatened her to slice her into small pieces if she should ever betray her again.  
>That was the main reason why Merrill even followed Hawke on her morally doubtfull adventures. She was to afraid of<br>Caris revenge if she would turn her down and from what she knew the others like Varric, Fenris or Aveline had similar  
>reasons to do Hawkes bidding.<p>

While all these thoughts raced through the elfs head a few seconds passed in which Merril only stared at her visitor.  
>"Don't you want to ask me in?", said Hawke impatiently after a few more.<br>Merrill snapped out of her thoughts and stammerd: "Oh, yes...I...sure. Please come in." Caris did so and took a seat on  
>Merrills small table. "So, what do you want Caris?", asked Merrill finally.<p>

"Why do you think, that I want something?", inquired Hawke: "Can't I just visit you without a reason?"  
>The elf responded: "Sure, but... you never did before."<p>

Hawke didn't seem to be irritated by these words though: "I havn't seen you in a long time Merrill and I wanted to look  
>after you." Merrill wanted to say that she was alrigth as long as Hawke kept awy from her but of course she didn't dare.<br>"Uhm, ...okay. I will get you something to drink", she murmured instead: "I have water."

While Merrill wanted to go for the kitchen, Caris raised herself from her chair and blocked the elfs path.  
>"Merrill, you know I wouldn't even wash myself with the water from the Alienage", said the human blood mage and<br>Merrill noticed that Hawke was unfamiliar close to her. The elf took an step backwards and stuttered: "Oh, yes... I'm  
>sorry Caris. Would you maybe... like... something else?"<p>

Hawke closed the distance between them again and moved her body even closer to Merrills. Their faces were only mere  
>inches apart. Caris whispered: "Yes I'd actually really like something else my dear." After these words a vicious smile<br>crept on Hawkes face. One Merrill had lastly seen on Hawkes face shortly before she burned out the eyes of a mercenary  
>who had been stupid enough to mess with the mage.<p>

Merrill became pale and wanted to back away from Caris and her evil smirk, but unfortunately she already stood with her  
>back to the wall. Her stomach knotted in fear. She knew she didn't stand a chance against the other mage. Hawke was<br>full of energy which she took from the blood of her various victims, while Merrill only used her own blood.  
>"You w... want t... to hurt me. Don't you?", whispered the elf frightened and shuddered in fear: "Please don't. I haven't<br>done anything against you. Please don't kill me Hawke."

Caris laughed out loud and Merrill flinched in panic, as the other woman suddenly took her chin into one hand and lifted  
>it with light force in order to make the elf look into her sparkling green eyes.<p>

"I am not going to hurt you Merrill. Not today", said Hawke while Merrill was memerized by her beautiful green eyes. As  
>green and full of glorious beauty as the jungles of Serheron but also as dangerous and deadly.<br>Then the elf was surprised by the next move of the red haired blood mage. Caris broke the eye contact and moved  
>forward. Her soft red lips crushed against those of Merrill in a passionate and lustful kiss. The elven woman was totally<br>shocked and stiffened up. But the kiss just felt to good and without even wanting it, she found herself returning Hawkes  
>kiss. A short gleam of triumph appeared in the humans eyes and she deepened the kiss, her tongue seeeking entrannce<br>in into Merrills mouth. Although Merrils mind screamed "No!" with every fiber of its being, her body betrayed her and  
>granted Hawke acess. After a few seconds in which their mouths became the battlegrounf of their tongues, Caris broke<br>the kiss and started to shower the elfs neck with kisses insted. A soft moan escaped the young elf and the human  
>woman took it as a sign to advance. She let one of her arms slide down Merrills back and starteed to caress the elfs<br>buttocks with it.

Between two moans Merrill whispered: "What are you doing Hawke?" "Ins't that obvious sweety?," purred the red  
>haired seductress huskily: "You seem to like it anyways." "Are you manipulating me into this with your blood magic?"<br>Caris snickered: "Oh of course not. I would never use blood magic for this. That would just spoil all the fun of seducing  
>someone. No, I can have everyone I want without any kind of magic. So feelings you expirience right now, they are all<br>yours my dear."

"I feared so," sighed Merril unhappily. While she continued to shower the young elfs neck with kisses, Hawke brought her  
>second hand up to caress Merrills small but firm breasts, which made the latter moan louder. Between kisses Caris<br>seductivley whispered into Merrills ear: "All you have to do to stop me, is tell me to. So, shall I stop?"  
>Merrill wanted to, but couldn't. Instead she heard herself say: "No Caris, I don't want you to stop." A victorious grin crept<br>over Hawkes face and she kissed the elf on her mouth again.

Hours later Merrill lay alone in her bed, naked and ashamed. Hawke had already left, but not before she had led Merrill  
>to pleasures the elf hadn't even dared to dream of before. As hard and cold and sadistic Caris was in every other<br>aspect of life as sinful, soft and tender she was as a lover. Their lovemaking was the best expierience Merrill ever had  
>in life. The elf loved every second of it and at the same time she hated every second of it. She loved it because it felt<br>better than anything else ever did and she hated it and even more herself because she was weak. She gave in to  
>Hawkes seduction, even though she despised the human more than anyone else. She leet herself be tempted by<br>the woman even though she knew that Caris was pretty much a manifestion of pure evil who would only use her like  
>a toy and throw her away as soon as she started to bore her, just like she did with all her former lovers. Butt still she<br>knew that she wouldn't be able to resist Hawke the next time either. Merill laughed bitterly. It was pretty much like  
>she had once again given into the seductions of a demon. After all why shouldn't there be demons among humans as well?<br>-

_If you read this so far, I thank you. Sorry for the possible bad gramar and spelling, but I dont have any spelling check on  
>my laptop right now. And yes I do know, that if you play Hawke as a mage you get Carver as a companion instead of<br>Bethany. But I wanted to point out Hawkes evilness by her being totally untouched by Bethanys death. It wouldn't be as  
>evil to be untouched by Carvers death because seriously, that guy sucks. You can't pretty much do anything without him<br>dissaproving. :)._


End file.
